stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
No Pants Lance
Like Ripper, "No Pants" Lance is another returning employee at Surfer's Paradise Resort. Both he and Ripper are considered to be best friends. He is mostly seen surfing in the morning at The Office. When we first see Lance, he is on the porch laughing at Ripper's farting. Lance is also seen as being not very smart, possibly the reason why he enjoys Ripper's company. Lance's job at the resort is being a lifeguard on the beach. Trivia *His nickname refers to the fact that he always wears swimming trunks. *Lance has a PSP (Playstation Portable). *Lance doesn't work well under pressure. *Lance may have a Bromance with Ripper, because they are close friends and are always seen together and bunk in the same room and enjoy farting. *Lance may like the smell of of Ripper's farts seen in "O Broseph, Where Art Thou?", "Chum Music" and "A Boy Named Leslie". *Lance's tattoo changes from arm to arm through out the series. *Heard in the first episode to have a goofy laugh. *He wears a shell necklace. *He appears to be shorter than Ripper. *In "Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat", he was seen driving the Whale Bus. *In "Surfer's Got Talent", he was seen to have a band with Ripper called "Air Pollution". *He was briefly seen skateboarding in "My Fair Leslie". Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest (does not speak) *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High (does not speak) *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Groms Gone Wild *Chum Music *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus (does not speak) *A Boy Named Leslie (does not speak) *Slumber Party Animals (laughs) *Brofinger *The Make-Out Fake-Out (laughs) *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream (does not speak) *Sick Day (cameo) *Channel Surfers *My Fair Leslie (does not speak) *Browatch (cameo) *Bad Sports *The Reefinator *Sweet, Sweet, Meat Cheat (cameo) *To Catch a Reef *Surfer's Got Talent *Groms on Strike *Grom Fest (does not speak) Gallery S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "Oh. Who else do you know has an epic mansion made of sand?".png S1 E11 Fin asks Reef and Johnny "You guys coming?".png S1 E11 Lance farts.png S1 E11 Lance laughs.png S1 E11 Lance smells them.png S1 E11 Ripper, Lance and Fin head off to Club Bro..png S1 E11 Ripper and Lance in their room.png S1 E11 Ripper continues to fart.png S1 E11 Ripper tells them Brosephs "buddy has a cousin who hooked him up, mate".png S1 E11 They look at Broseph.png S1 E11 They tell each other things they heard Club Bro had Ripper-"I hear it's got a 92-inch plasma", Fin-"An an indoor volleyball court", Ripper-"A sound system that'll kill birds and small animals".png S1 E2 Bummer says if they steal a half eaten brownie they will also get a strike.png S1 E2 Lance tells Johnny Emma had the lowest evaluation.png S1 E2 Martha storms off.png S1 E2 Ripper and Lance share a drink.png S1 E2 Ripper tells Johnny Emma looks likely to go home.png S1 E8 Closeup of them surfing on single board.png S1 E8 Ripper and Lance hi-five.png S2 E2 Andrew says their plan failed.png S2 E7 Broseph tells them he beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Reef says "Nothing smells that bad" Lance says "It's funny because it's true".png S2 E7 Ripper and Lance laughing about what Lo said before.png S2 E7 Ripper asks Broseph if anyone got proof of him beating the Reaper.png S2 E7 Ripper does not believe Brospeh "I just pulled a unicorn out of my butt".png S2 E7 Ripper rips one off.png S1 E11 Ripper says "This rage is gonna be ace! Sheilas?".png S1 E11 Ripper says "I don't care how bad Broseph's feet stink".png S1 E11 Lance changes his mind "Oh, wait, maybe he does".png S1 E11 Lance says "Bummer doesn't need to see my little nine of of ten".png S1 E11 Rosie gives the evaluations to Lance "Get these to Bummer".png S1 E11 Wipeout lets Lance through telling him "You're cool - go on in".png S1 E11 Lance gives Kelly the evaluations.png S1 E15 A haze hangs around Ripper and Lance.png S1 E15 Lance smells Ripper's fart.png S1 E15 Ripper, Lance and Ty relax in Chillax Land.png S1 E15 Ripper tells Reef and his crew "See ya tonight for your chum dinner, ladies".png S1 E15 Lance laughs at Snack Shack running away.png S1 E15 Lance makes a kissing face at Snack Shack.png S1 E15 Reef and his crew face-off against Ripper, Lance and Ty.png S1 E15 Lance drops in on Johnny.png S1 E15 Bummer continues to clear Chillaxland.png S1 E15 Reef yells out "SUCKERS!".png S1 E15 Ty, Ripper and Lance watch as Bummer destroys Chillaxland.png S1 E15 Bummer says "Now, move! I am turning this paradise into a parking lot".png S1 E15 Ty, Lance and Ripper jump up to see what is causing the ground to shake.png S1 E15 Reef, Johnny, Snack Shack and Wipeout prepare to eat a bucket of chum.png Ripper and Lance's Talent.png S1 E1 Lance tells Reef, Emma and Fin "Don't listen to him, guys - he's just full of hot air".png S1 E1 Johnny introduces Reef, Emma and Fin to Lance and Ripper "This is "No Pants" Lance, and...".png S1 E1 Broseph greets Lance ""No Pants," what's happening?",Lance says "What's up, guys?".png S1 E1 Lance chucks the handheld away while laughing.png S1 E1 Ripper tells Lance "Aw, yeah, mate! You're rippin' now. In fact, so am I".png S1 E1 Ripper watches Lance play a game on a handheld.png S1 E1 Ripper asks Emma "What was you first clue?".png Category:Seniors Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Club Bro Category:Recurring Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males Category:Brunettes Category:Teenagers